A Book of Memories
by Darkpetal16
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring you and every member of the Akatsuki, Rookie 9 plus Team Gai and the Sand Siblings. And yes, I do mean every member. Second Person POV, genre ranges every oneshot.
1. Kakuzu

_As the summary explains this story will feature oneshots with every member of the Akatsuki, Konan included, along with all the Rookie 9, Team Gai & the Sand Siblings. _

_First up... Akatsuki: Kakuzu_

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto is Kishimoto's toy, I'm just playing with it._

* * *

You felt warm lips carefully brush across your right cheek. Fluttering your eyes open, you found yourself staring at a pair of very familiar eyes. A smile tugged at your lips.

"Kakuzu," You greeted happily, moving to sit up in the bed you two shared. Kakuzu moved to give you room. You noted he was already dressed in his nin-outfit. "Is it time already for your next mission?"

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips and he swooped down to steal your mouth for a brief, passionate moment. "I'm sorry."

"I am too," You murmured, still staring at his lips. "What's your mission?"

"I'm to assassinate the Hokage," Kakuzu answered grimly. "But it is for the good of the village so I can't complain too much."

Your eyes danced with bitter amusement. "The village, the village… Have I mentioned that I hate this place?"

"You hate everything."

"I don't hate you," You corrected. "And I don't hate money."

"You're a miser," Kakuzu snorted, but he was smiling playfully.

"I am," You said happily. "Money is the only thing you can really count on in this world. Well, that and a loyal lover. But money really…"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

You smiled. "You should rely on money more than your village."

Kakuzu shook his head. "I am loyal to my village and to you. I don't need such… materialistic things."

"So you say now," You muttered. "I bet you'll grow to be just as much of a miser as I am. My influence is just too hard to resist!"

Kakuzu chuckled and shook his head once again. "I have to go, love."

You gave a slow nod, moving forward to capture his lips once again. When you pulled back you breathlessly said, "Be safe."

He gave a nod in return before he left.

Feeling oddly tired, you laid back down in bed.

But for whatever reason, you couldn't shake this odd feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

* * *

"What do you mean you _detained_ him?" You hissed furiously, a glower etching across your face as you stared down at the leader of this village.

"He failed in his mission," Said leader replied. "He is therefore punishable by death. His execution will be held in the morning. I know _-san that you and him are… intimate… but I cannot allow leniency."

You shook with rage but held your tongue. Taking deep breaths you said thinly, "Then may I please see him? One more night with him…?"

The leader stared at you impassively. "You will have five minutes alone with him. The cell will not be opened and you will be removed if you overstay your welcome."

You have a slow nod. "…Understood."

* * *

"Kakuzu," You said worriedly, just as soon as your escort left the room. You rushed forward to the cell bars, your arms reaching into the darkness.

Kakuzu rushed from his spot on the hard bed, his hands finding yours in the darkness and squeezing tightly.

Only the flickering of the single lit torch held any light for the two of you. You moved one of your hands to cup his face and he did the same for you.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly.

You shook your head, overcome with emotion. You swallowed roughly. "Don't… don't say that."

He closed his eyes and leaned against the bars. "I failed my mission. The village has a right to execute me."

"No it doesn't!" You screeched, tears threatening to fall from your bright eyes. "It has no right! A single failure—that's all. You're a perfect ninja and they're damned retards if they think they should just… that they could just…"

You fell silent and shook your head, trying hard to reign in your emotions.

Kakuzu squeezed your other hand.

You looked back up at him. "I love you."

Kakuzu froze, his eyes momentarily widening.

Those were the three words you had always said to him. The three words he could never return to you. Having grown up the majority of his life suppressing his emotions, it had taken years for him to display any sort of affection for you in public.

He had never returned the words, but you hadn't cared. You knew he felt the same. Even if he didn't realize it.

Even now, his eyes closed and he sagged against the cell bars. You stroked his cheek, biting your lip.

You couldn't let him die.

You couldn't… and you wouldn't.

Leaning through the cell bars, you placed a gentle kiss on his lips before stepping away from him completely. Your hands raised into familiar handseals. Kakuzu stared at you curiously, his eyes dropping to your hands. Incomprehension dawned on his face as he attempted to figure out what exactly you were doing.

"Doll Style: Replacement Jutsu!"

Clarity crossed his features before pure horror.

There was a rush of warm chakra and you momentarily lost your vision. When it returned, you found yourself staring from inside the cell at your body.

"No," Kakuzu whispered through your body. "No, no, no…"

You gave him a small smile. "I won't let them kill you."

"No," Kakuzu took a step towards you, his face twisted in disbelief. "You can't do this. Undo it. _Undo it!_"

"I can't," You whispered. "When I die as you, the effects will wear off in two hours. Use that time to escape. Please Kakuzu."

"No," Kakuzu said again, shaking his head. "I will not. _I will not._ They can't kill you."

The door swung open and in stepped two guards.

Kakuzu ignored them, staring at me in horror, that is until they gripped his arms tightly. Kakuzu thrashed against them. "Release me! Release _! _ is in there! It's me, Kakuzu!"

"We need back up, visitor is struggling," One of them grunted.

Soon more of them filled the room, grabbing parts of Kakuzu while he screeched and demanded to be released. He fought valiantly but he couldn't fight them all.

When he left, you sagged against the bars, closing your eyes.

You only hoped he would make it out alive.

* * *

You knelt before the guillotine, your head resting in place as the leader of the village read off the official statements. A crowd of every villager, every citizen you knew had gathered. All of them with grim faces, some with disbelief, others with shock and outrage.

Your eyes scanned the crowd, until you came to rest upon a familiar set.

Kakuzu had come.

He stood, hidden in the crowd and watching you. His eyes were lit with pain and longing. You felt a dash of longing yourself but you quickly dismissed it. It was either him or you.

Of course you would choose you.

You could see it clearly. How badly he wanted to storm across the village and stop this madness. But he wasn't a fool. If he attempted a rescue, both of you would have been killed instantly. Neither of you were strong enough to take on the entire village.

You gave a small smile for him. It was a sad one, but determined as well.

His eyes brightened, the first sign of oncoming tears.

It was nearly time. The statements were complete, now they had only need to raise it with a few final words.

You heard the slow cranking as they raised the slanted metal. Your eyes never leaving Kakuzu's and his never leaving yours.

Kakuzu's lips moved.

_I. Love. You._

Tears escaped the corner of your eyes and you gave him another smile, a genuine one.

Kakuzu's eyes mirrored yours and he swallowed roughly.

The blade came down and the last thing you remembered was the half crazed look in his eyes, both filled with self-loathing and hatred. And the sound of his voice, filled with longing, regret and love.

_"_!"_

* * *

_Reviews are love.  
_

_Up next: Sasori  
_


	2. Sasori

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto is Kishimoto's toy, I'm just playing with it._

* * *

"Sasori-no-Danna," You whispered loudly. "How much longer do I have to hold this position?"

"Until I say stop," Sasori replied dismissively, not looking up from his shielded work bench.

You repressed another sigh of annoyance at him. You had been holding a very awkward pose for the last two hours while Sasori worked furiously at his work bench.

With claims of how he needed a female model for his latest creation, he quickly stole you away from his bed where you were having a wonderful dream of him and you doing—

Well. He never explained what his latest creation was supposed to be, and when you asked he merely dismissed you with ease.

So, a little put off, you grumbled in your head and held the pose.

Minutes ticked by and your eyes drifted close.

You could hear the gentle tapping he made as he twinked with his tools. Vaguely you could tell he was working with wood and metal and cloths of sorts. From the smell in the air he had also been working with paint.

Another solid ten minutes passed and finally—_finally_ he said the wonderful words…

"You can stop now."

You sagged with dramatic relief.

Sasori rolled his eyes at your antics. You stayed sagged for a moment before you quickly rushed over to him, determined to see his creation.

Sasori's lips twitched with mild amusement at your antics but he allowed it to slide. Instead he proudly held up his latest creation.

You stared at it with wide eyes.

"It's not a battle puppet," Sasori mused. "It is my most perfect piece. No… it _is_ my perfect piece. It captures the most beautiful art in every aspect. An eternal showing of this that will never wither or die…"

You were staring a marionette doll.

A marionette doll… of you.

Sasori caught your expression and gave another slow, smug, smile. "Is something wrong, my little doll?"

The pet name he had given you. You had already dismissed it long ago and never thought he would take it to the literal sense…

A smile graced your lips.

But then again this was _your_ Sasori. He always had ways to amaze you.

It was one of the reasons you bothered to stick around with the Akatsuki.

Sasori moved, placing the doll on the work bench and wrapping an arm around your waist. His smug smile never leaving.

… And then there were the other reasons…

Your smile widened into a smirk.

* * *

_Reviews are love._

_Up next: Hidan  
_


	3. Hidan

_Inspiration struck me on Hidan and another... Had to write it down._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it.__  
_

* * *

You hummed happily under your breath, a sound at odds with the dried blood that covered your weapons and matted the edges of your clothes.

With a tune in your step you wandered along the outskirts of a small village. Once a great shinobi village, now turning into a tourist attraction. It was a disgusting sight, truly pitiful.

Perhaps they should all be killed? It would be worth it to kill them all in His name. After all, they were worthless—atheists, all of them.

But perhaps there were recruits…? It was so difficult to find those who were willing to convert into His name, you mused. They all turn their heads away from the commandments, their noses upturned from their morals.

Morals were useless, you decided.

That was about when you came across a young teenaged boy. You paused in your steps, tilting your head to the side to see him furiously kick and punch at a tree. Blood scrapped his bare feet and hands from the excessive pounding.

"Kid," You greeted.

The boy stopped, scowling furiously at you. You noted he was alone.

"What the fuck do you want, hot-bitch?" The kid snarled.

You gave him a feral grin. "What are you doing all the way out here? Isn't the village that way?"

"That village is useless," The boy spat. "Fucking lazy ass pansies. None of them go into battle and they fucking hate to fight. Useless."

"Very useless," You mused. "What do you think about fighting?"

The boy's eyes took a vindictive gleam to it. A gleam you were all too familiar with because it was the same gleam you saw in the mirror.

You grinned widely. "Interesting… Tell me brat, ever heard of _Jashin_?"

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews and such so far._

_Reviews are love.  
_

_Up next: Zetsu  
_


	4. Zetsu

_Might be a few days before I update again. Or it might be tomorrow. Or later today. I promise it won't be more than a few days though._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it._**_  
_**

* * *

Any other day and maybe, just maybe, you would have been in a better mood.

But today was not any other day.

On the run with ANBU hot on your trail for the majority of the week was not a pleasant way to start off the day, but at the very least you were able to (finally) evade them this early morning. But you were exhausted.

So you had decided to relax against a tree in the middle of what looked like a small patch of vegetation.

The moment you closed your eyes, you immediately felt another pair of eyes turned towards you.

You felt a surge of irritation come through you and you opened your eyes into angry slits, quickly scanning the area.

That was when you noticed him.

Or what appeared to be a _him_. Could very well be an it for all you knew.

"What?" You asked grumpily, your eyes locking with golden eyes and noticing the strange black and white coloring of his skin.

"What are you **doing here?**" Hissed the boy.

You blinked at the change of tone.

Your eyes narrowed. "Sleeping, now beat it brat."

"**Then go sleep **with your friends," The boy snapped.

"Friends?" You gave a bitter laugh. "There's no such thing, brat."

Startled by the laugh, he frowned—or what appeared to be _frown_—and eyed you thoughtfully.

"Then go find your **master**," The boy said.

Your face twisted into a sneer. "I have no master, such things are pointless. What good would a master do me?"

"What… **good?**" The boy echoed. "Masters are very **good.** They protect **us.** Care for **us.** Raise **us.** Without a master **we are nothing.**"

"You are not nothing, brat," You snorted. "Listen here, I'm going to tell you something I had to figure out the hard way. Everyone will betray you. Everyone is selfish. Everyone is _useless_. You have only yourself to rely on."

"Only… **ourselves?**"

You gave a wry smile, a dash of bitterness mixed in with it. "Only yourself."

* * *

_Reviews are love._

_Up next: Deidara  
_


	5. Deidara

_And so here is Deidara... _

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it.  
_

* * *

Eagerly you ran up the steps in the darkness. To your left was a forest, to your right was Iwagakure at its finest. Bright lights flourished in the village, all colorful and teaming with energy as the people buzzed through it.

But you dismissed that for now, choosing to run up the steps.

Finally, at the top the steps you reached a small overlook of the village. It gave a perfect view and showed a clear night sky that only seemed to exist in fairy tales.

You grinned eagerly, running towards the edge of the cliff—and promptly ran into a young teenaged boy who had ran up the other steps on the other side.

Both of you fell to the ground, you rubbed your nose sorely.

Huffing you stood up and glowered at the boy.

"You should watch where you're going." You glowered at him.

The boy stood up with a huff as well. "No! You should, yeah."

"Hmph!"

Promptly you turned away from the boy, choosing to stare up at the sky. Immediately all of your anger vanished and replaced with real enthusiasm.

"Oh never mind," You said. "Are you here to watch the fireworks?"

"Yeah, un," The boy said with an eager grin. "This is the best place. Not a lot of people go here either."

You nodded your head excitedly. "Yep! It's perfect. By the way, my name is _."

"Oh. I'm Deidara, hmm," Deidara said with a small smile.

You gave a firm nod and turned back to the sky, promptly sitting down on the grass. Deidara hesitated a moment before he sat down next to you.

"Oh I can't wait for the art show," You hummed.

Deidara blinked. "Art show?"

You nodded your head eagerly, turning your body away from the sky to face him. "Yep! Because you see…"

Just as the words left your mouth, the first fireworks shot up in the sky behind you.

"… art is a bang!"

The fireworks erupted into the sky, showering the night and illuminating behind a grinning you.

* * *

_I don't know why, but I sincerely enjoy doing these background one shots. _

_Reviews are love.  
_

_Up next: Pein/Nagato.  
_


	6. PeinNagato

_Another updation.  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it._

* * *

_Rain, rain, go away. _

Humming softly under your breath you maneuvered the dimly lit building, climbing the stairs with such ease and grace.

_Come again another day._

Up and around, another twist and bend. Through the hallways, such little light flickering through the darkened window. The window that would show no sunshine, only the gray clouds that pressed upon this bleak city.

_Can't you see I want to play?_

The final flight of stairs, entering upon a large room, cement walls covering all sides of it—well, except for the side directly in front of you. There was no wall there.

Moving in the shadows you did your best to remain quiet, to not make a sound, but you knew he sensed you. You knew he could hear you, so very clearly despite your footsteps making no noise.

He did not turn around, he did not need to. It was rare moment for the two of you, his childhood friend and your beloved friend was not around.

It was safe to play.

Outside of the room you stood in, thunder rumbled and lightning streaked across the sky.

Safe enough, at least.

With careful steps you maneuvered towards him, a slight smile gracing your lips.

Despite your oncoming approach, he remained impassive and relaxed.

Your arms wrapped around his waist from behind and you rested your head against his shoulder.

"_," He greeted, his voice holding no sign of emotion or even a flicker of recognition.

For a flash, a pang of annoyance crossed you. But it was only for a flash.

You knew what you were getting into when you first entered the relationship.

Carefully you moved to kiss his cheek. "Nagato."

At the old name, his head tilted slightly. He understood that when you used the name, you were not here on business.

"It's raining," You murmured.

He did not comment.

"Perhaps it is safe to play now, then?"

"I have work that needs to be done."

"You're paperwork is complete, the Akatsuki have already been sent out, no known intruders have decided to attempt a way into the village and currently you are standing still, watching the entire village go about their daily and boring lives," You said, a hint of accusation in your voice.

But he did not disagree with your hinted accusation, so you took that as an acknowledgement.

"Pein, Pein, go away. Come again another day, so Nagato can come and play."

For a split second you could have sworn to seen his lips twitch. But only for a split second, of course. Heaven forbid he displayed emotions in this body.

You nudged lightly. "Even gods need breaks."

His eyes flickered towards yours and this time you did see the slight twitch in his lips. He blinked at you once before dipping his head.

You smiled triumphantly.

* * *

_I dislike how fanfiction does not allow more than one _ in a row. It's annoying.  
_

_Reviews are love.  
_

_Up next: Konan  
_


	7. Konan

_And now... here is Konan. Updates going to be a bit slower, but no more than a week before the next update-I promise._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it.  
_

* * *

You folded another sheet of paper, careful to crease it and careful not to bend it too much. Another part folded and you tucked it in, twisted it out and bent it away. A few more twists and turns and soon you had created a crane.

You held the crane up proudly, smiling happily.

That was when you noticed her.

A little girl, all alone. She was sitting down on the muddy ground, her legs pulled in tightly to her and her eyes downcast. There was nothing too special about how she dressed, nothing to odd about her sitting alone.

It was her hair, though, that had caught your attention. Blue. Not just a vibrant blue but a… clouded blue almost. A shade between purple and blue, as if it couldn't quite decide. Yet it still held a mix of gray into it. It was a beautiful tone, a beautiful color.

She wore her hair down, covering most of her face.

You took note of her position, defensive almost. Yet it was sad and lonely at the same time. With a tilt of your head, still gripping a clean sheet of paper in your hands, you moved towards the girl.

"Hello," You said politely.

She looked up, startled at you. Her eyes flickered wide before narrowing back down. Her brow creased. "What do you want?"

You smiled. "You seemed lonely."

Once more her eyes widened and she looked back down, curling in on herself.

You knelt before her. "Why are you lonely?"

"Nobody likes me," She whispered. "My hair is too… weird."

At this, your smile slipped and you felt a flash of annoyance for the other children. You gave her a funny look. "Then they're stupid."

Her eyes were wide as her head snapped back up and she looked at you.

You smiled once more. "You have very pretty hair and you should wear it proudly. In fact…"

Rummaging through your back pocket, you protruded a pony tail holder—something you held onto for your younger sister as she had a tendency of losing hers and asking for you to put it up for her. Then without reservations your hands moved forward and you carefully molded her hair into a bun before tying it off.

She had sat through it all with wide eyes.

You sat back and examined her carefully. "Hmm… it's missing something."

She continued to stare at you.

"Ah!" You exclaimed. "I know."

With the paper you had brought you quickly folded it, tucking it in and twisting it carefully. She watched it all with wide eyes, her mouth opening to a small o.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Origami," You replied. When you were finished, you happily held up a single blue flower. You then carefully tucked it into her hair. "There. A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl."

Her face warmed a delicate pink and she stuttered before promptly looking down.

You chuckled before standing up and brushing off what you could of the mud. "Well then, pretty girl. I hope we meet again."

She looked up and nodded eagerly. "I-I hope so too."

You noted how her face was still a pretty shade of red. You smiled and nodded to her before turning away and heading back to your table with your origami.

However when you glanced back, you noticed how she held the flower you made for her thoughtfully in her hands.

She stared at it another moment before a smile graced her lips.

* * *

_And so... it is done._

_Reviews are love.  
_

_Up next: Itachi  
_


	8. Itachi

_I couldn't seem to think of a happy memory of Itachi-it just seemed to weird for me._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is Kishimoto's toy, I'm just playing with it.  
_

* * *

You moved forward, wrapping your arms tightly around the sagged body. A body that was so overcome with emotion it could not stand on its own anymore.

In the darkness of the room, the two of you held onto each other tightly. No one would see the two of you, no one would bother. For the night you two simply held each other and allowed your masks to slip off.

You kissed the top of his head in a soothing manner.

His eyes snapped open, black eyes searching for yours. You kissed his nose and he returned the favor, capturing your lips for a breathless moment. When you pulled back, you noted how his eyes gleamed with such sadness.

"Do you regret it?" He whispered.

"No," You assured him, reaching up to caress his cheek. His eyes closed momentarily at the touch.

"How can you not regret it?"

"I have you," You replied easily. "I had nothing left for me there."

"Faking your own death… leaving your family and friends all for me…" He gave a pained sigh. "You shouldn't have had to."

"The Elders made it clear," You whispered quietly. "Besides, I don't mind, and I'm glad I did." You gave him a teasing smile. "It's clear you need me."

Humor danced in his eyes before dying away to sadness once again.

A week after the massacre and three days after being brought into the Akatsuki. Itachi was still struggling to push his emotions and grief aside for his family and friends. You knew in time he would be able to do it entirely, become so numb for the event.

Your heart ached for him, but you could only do so much.

At the moment you were needed by him for comfort. So for the moment that's what you did.

He could never fully release his emotions. Something from his Uchiha uprising prevented such things. But you knew he wanted to.

And so for the moment, you released them in his place.

In the quiet of the night the two of you held each other because for that night alone were you able to fully express both of your sadness.

* * *

_Angsty fanfiction makes me angsty. I'm going to go watch some Bill Cosby and have some chocolate ice cream.  
_

_Reviews are love.  
_

_Up next: Kisame  
_


	9. Kisame

_I love Kisame. He's one of my favorites, and occasionally _is_ my favorite._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it.  
_

* * *

There was always something a little off about you.

Or so your mother always told you. But it didn't matter to you and it didn't matter to her either. You were a little odd and there was nothing you could do to change that. Instead you focused on your job—managing the small bakery your Grandfather owned.

It was a slow day, as there were currently no customers in the store.

With a great sigh you perched on the counter, idly daydreaming about skinny dipping in the dark.

That was when the door opened, and you froze.

A blush covered your face and immediately you knew you were caught.

Your first ever crush… was on a shark man.

"H-Hello!" You greeted, your cheeks warming.

The man turned with a sharp grin, his black cloak swishing around him as he moved. "I need an order of dangos."

"Dangos," You breathed. "Coming right up, sir…?"

"Kisame."

"Kisame-kun," You breathed again. You were getting a little breathless at this point.

Kisame's smile slipped for a moment, replaced with confusion.

The door opened again and in stepped a boring man with a matching cloak. You completely ignored him.

"Ah, Itachi-san. I already placed your order so we don't need to stay here any longer than necessary."

"There's no need for that," You said quickly. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want!"

Kisame's face washed over with confusion before his eyes trailed between the man—Itachi—and you. He noted how you had completely ignored his partner.

You gave him a shy smile.

He stared at you.

Very slowly you moved towards the dango, still smiling warmly at Kisame and ignoring Itachi.

"Is that for here or here?" You asked then paused. "Here or to go. Sorry."

"To go," Came the clipped reply of Itachi.

You took the time away from your gazing at Kisame to scowl at the man.

You promptly dumped the dangos in the bag in a fit of frustration and held them out to them.

Kisame took them carefully before handing them to Itachi.

Itachi left the store. Kisame glanced at you with a raised eyebrow. "Well… it was nice meeting you, er….?"

"_," You murmured.

Kisame's grin returned. "Nice name. Tell you what, my partner and I will be in the village for a bit. I'm looking for a shinobi weapons store. Do you know where I can find one?"

You nodded your head eagerly.

He nodded. "Good. Then you can… escort me to it tomorrow. Ja ne, _ -chan."

You blushed brightly, smiling happily as he left.

* * *

_So sad fanfiction does not permit _ to appear more than once in a row. So sad._

_Reviews are love.  
_

_Up next: Tobi (Good boy!)  
_


	10. Tobi (Good Boy!)

_I love Tobi. _

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it.  
_

* * *

You held two sticks of dangos as you walked down the dirt road. It was a quiet down for you, as you were on vacation. You had decided to take a leisurely walk in the forest surrounding your village.

That's when you came across a sleeping man in the middle of the road.

He wore black clothing of a shinobi, a green scarf and spirally orange mask.

Curiously, you tiptoed towards him before prodding his side with your foot.

"Uuuggghhhh…" Came a groan from the man. "So… hungry…!"

You blinked at him and stared at your dango.

You then held out a single stick of dango towards the man.

Immediately his body lurched into action, grabbing the dango from your hands with a gleeful shout before he promptly ran off and out of sight.

You stared before shrugging and continued on your way.

* * *

When you reached home, night had already fallen. Feeling tired you headed to bed… only to find a warm plate of dangos on your bed along with a note.

Skeptically you picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Nice Person,_

_Thank you for helping me! If it weren't for you, Tobi would have been a goner for sure. As thanks I want you to have this plate of dangos I had safely stolen from Itachi-sempai! _

_-Tobi_

_P.S. Tobi was wondering if the Nice Person would take me to the shop where the Nice Person bought the dangos…? They were delicious! Tobi will kidnap, I mean pick up the Nice Person tomorrow night for the date! Bye-bye!_

You stared at the note before you shrugged and threw it away.

You doubted this Tobi person would actually come and kidnap you over a couple dangos.

… Oh how wrong you were.

* * *

_Oh Tobi..._

_Reviews are love.  
_

_Up next: Tobi (Bad boy!)  
_


	11. Tobi (Bad Boy!)

_Tobi~Tobi, I know who you are,_

_Tobi~Tobi, don't know why you hide that scar.  
_

_Tobi~Tobi, ... don't know any more rhymes...  
_

_Tobi~Tobi.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it.  
_

* * *

You walked quietly through the halls, your mind wandering elsewhere. Suddenly two arms wrapped around you and pulled you into a warm body. Twisting around you relaxed and stared up at a man with a bright orange mask.

A smile graced your lips and you leaned forward to kiss the mask where his lips would have been.

A hand moved up from his side and brushed across your cheek in a small caress. You leaned into the hand.

"Welcome home," You whispered. "How is your plan holding?"

A sigh escaped the mask, a sigh seeming to be so much older than what one would have expected. "Not well. But I had expected it to not go smoothly… but still…"

You gave him a worrying look. "Perhaps I should join the fray? Just hand me a cloak and ring and you know I would be of assistance to you."

"No," He said sharply. "I will _never_ send you out there. The Akatsuki… those blundering fools have a tendency to die. I will _not_ lose you."

Your lips twitched in amusement and you kissed his mask again. "Your protectiveness is kind of a turn on, you know."

Suddenly his demeanor shifted from exhausted to prowling with energy. "Is that so?"

"Very," You said appreciatively. "Zetsu won't be back for a couple more hours… And you stink. I think you need a shower."

"I think a bath would be better," He murmured.

Your smile curved. You purred, "A bath would be _perfect_."

* * *

_Such a happy couple._

_Reviews are love.  
_

_Up next: Gai  
_


	12. Gai

_Gai... was actually a lot more fun to write than what I originally imagined._

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it.  
_

* * *

You sat quietly in your small carriage-like compartment. Your legs tucked in neatly and your fingers brushed down on your silky-smooth kimono dress. All around you were various escorts hired by your father to safely move you from one place to another. They were all seemingly boring.

Well, except for one.

An eccentric teenaged boy—the same age as you—who wore bright green spandex and a bowl cut hairdo.

Really, a strange boy but an interesting one. Compared to all the frivolous and _boring_ men and woman you had to constantly converse with, he was like a breath of fresh air.

Well, alright, more like a gust of howling wind, but it was nice nonetheless.

Currently, he marched right outside your compartment, a grin on his face and a skip in his step.

After debating for another moment, you slowly pulled the unfurled your legs. Moving your body slightly, you parted the flimsy screen that served as a sort of window and peeked out to the boy.

"Hello," You said with an easy smile.

"Hime!" exclaimed the boy brightly. "What a youthful surprise!"

"I never learned your name," You said.

"It is Might Gai, hime!"

"An interesting name. Do tell me though, what do you mean by _youthful_?" You inquired with yet another easy smile.

Gai's eyes widened significantly. "What is _youthful_? Hime, how can you not know what it is to be youthful!? It is the springtime joy of the first blooming flower. It is the vibrant life of summertime happiness. It is the warming fires of emotions that blaze inside all of us! It is—"

"A mouthful," You interrupted smoothly. "But it sounds like a pleasant mouthful. I'm afraid though, that I have never experienced such… wonders."

"Never?!" Gai repeated, clearly appalled by this. "Surely everyone has though!"

"Not me," You said, smiling once again. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to show me?"

Gai gave a firm nod, a fire lit up in his eyes. "It would be an honor, hime!"

"Most excellent…"

And then before you could blink, you were out of your compartment and piggy back riding Gai.

You blinked, shock registering on your face.

"I will sprint from here all the way to the destination!" Gai shouted excitedly. "I will show my youthful spirit and I will share my blazes of youthfulness with this youthful hime!"

"Uh…"

"Gai, what are you doing?" asked another Konoha shinobi. A silver haired boy. But he was quiet and reminded you of a stuffy old man so you dismissed him.

"My eternal rival, Kakashi!" Gai declared passionately. "I am going to show Hime the wonders of springtime youth in three… two…"

"Gai, I don't think you're supposed to—"

"One!"

And you were off.

'Youthful' didn't even begin to describe just how fun that was.

* * *

_Ho-hum._

_Reviews are love.  
_

_Up next: Lee  
_


	13. Lee

_Sorry for the wait... here's a double update for compensation._

___**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it._

* * *

It was a strange thing, really.

Every day for the past year you've been doing your morning workout in the park at the crack of dawn. You were tired of all the training grounds being hogged over or 'dibbed' on so you decided to try the park. The park was a peaceful place, a quiet place.

Well. It was _supposed_ to be anyway.

But it would seem you weren't the only shinobi who thought the park was an excellent place to train at so early in the morning. There was one other, someone who couldn't have been much—if at all—older than you. You didn't really talk to him, but he talked to you.

Every morning for the past year it would be the same. Some energetic exclamation and ramblings on his beloved _Gai-sensei_ or something other. You did not say a single thing in return because you did not feel the need to. You were, surprisingly, content with listening.

As time grew on though, you found yourself even _liking_ the boy. You were used to him and you even looked forward to seeing him every day in the morning.

But this morning was a little different.

Lee, that was his name, came just as he always did only he did not come in such high spirits as he normally did. Indeed, he seemed a little down on himself.

An occurrence that was just far too abnormal to bode well with you.

Naturally, you approached him and spoke to him in an attempt to discern what the problem was, "Lee-san? What's wrong?"

Lee blinked at you, his eyes widening in surprise before he gave a heart wrenching cry as tears sprung from his eyes. "Oh, _-san! It's horrible, I just don't know what to do! I try so hard but no matter what happens, Sakura-chan just won't accept my love! Gai-sensei always told me love blooms like the spring but—"

You held up your hands, needing no further information.

Lee stopped in his ramblings, staring at you with wide eyes.

"Lee-san, if love blooms like spring, doesn't that mean it will bloom again and again?" You asked.

"Of course! And my love for Sakura-chan shall be renewed just like the spring!" Lee declared passionately.

You raised an eyebrow. "Or perhaps it's more like… your love will bloom like spring blooms… for a different person. Spring doesn't exactly repeat the same thing over and over again, you know. Each spring is different. So perhaps your love for Sakura-chan should be different too. Maybe instead of wanting to be so intimate, you should try loving her as a friend."

Lee gaped at you, his expression flabbergasted. "I—"

You shrugged. "You could always try giving your… uh, 'spring time love' to someone else."

"Like who?" Lee blurted out.

You gave a coy smile. "I don't know. You could try me, for a chance."

Lee's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as his face took on a sharp red.

You would have to take that as a _yes_.

* * *

_Reviews are love._

_Up next: Neji_


	14. Neji

_This oneshot idea was actually a more improved version of another oneshot I did. I know, shame on me. But I wanted to do this for Neji..._

___**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it._

* * *

You took a deep breath. You could do this. You had to.

Before you was your reflection, defiant, nervous and flushed all at once. You had to make sure you did this right when he came… you absolutely had to.

With another deep breath, you decided to try the first approach.

Giving a bright wide, cheery smile you said, "Neji, honey, I'm pregnant."

The smile faded and you sighed. No. That wouldn't work.

Trying a more seductive tone you murmured huskily, "Congratulations, boy, you're going to be a daddy."

You shook your head. No… no…

You gnawed on your bottom lip, a little unsure. You tried another approach. "Neji, you know I love you, right? We've been together for a while now and I just… well, let's just say it won't just be the two of us for long."

Denied. Another. "Good job. You got me knocked up."

Hell no. Another. "Well, good news for you and bad news for me. Good news is that you're going to be a father. Bad news is that my bladder is going to be a kick ball for the next nine months."

Sigh.

Perhaps a bit more aggression was necessary? More assertion. Yes… yes that would do.

With a deep breath you bundled up your courage and roared into the mirror, "Damn it Neji! I'm pregnant!"

There was a thud from behind you and you whirled around to find a _very_ familiar Hyūga laying on the ground and having what appeared to be a small seizure.

Well. That was one way to tell him.

* * *

_What a way to find out..._

_Reviews are love._

_Up next: Tenten_


End file.
